cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forite Order of Raids and Anarchy
*'Home Minister' *'War Minister' |internationalrelations = *'The Father-Son Accords' PC Protectorate of FORA |forumurl = http://tinyurl.com/foracn |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Fora |ircchannel = #Fora |statsdate = February 26, 2010 |totalnations = 18 |totalstrength = 162,573 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,032 |totalnukes = 42 |score = 0.77 }} The Forite Order of Raids and Anarchy (FORA, also the Forite Order) was a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on February 1, 2010. History Founding The Forite Order came to exist after a thread on the Fora wherein Tidy Bowl Man complained about his then-current lackluster alliance. Princeps, admin of the Fora and fellow veteran of the Sons of Liberty in Lunar Wars with Tidy Bowl Man, decided to establish a Forite alliance in CN, and several Forites created nations. In addition, Jodo, the ex-leader of the now-defunct Terminus Est, also joined this new alliance. It was decided early on to found the Forite Order as a raiding alliance; and early raids by Princeps and Tidy Bowl Man saw a fellow raider, Illyich Zhukov, join in earnest. Princeps created a recruiting video on the basis of these first couple raids and started sending out messages, bringing in a couple more nations. Wars and Conflicts The Forite-Sajasabie War: February 6–8, 2010 Origins of the Conflict The Forite raiding policy ended up bringing ire upon the alliance from other quarters. Sajasabie, in accordance with its anti-raiding policy, began an undeclared war against the Forite Order. At the outset of the conflict, Sajasabie had 6500 NS and 4 nations, and the Forite Order had around 5000 NS and 6 nations. Within a day, though, tech deals allowed FORA to change the tide of war-FORA jumped to 16000 NS and pounded Sajasabie to 5000 NS. The War's Aftermath The war progressed for another day as FORA continued to build the upper hand. Finally, Nai and Princeps got on IRC and hashed out a workable compromise: a Sajasabie recognition of FORA's right to raid and 100 tech, instead of the 150 tech initially called for. The final details were posted in this thread and entailed a Sajasabie recognition of FORA's right to raid, and the payment of 100 tech. One of the side effects of the war was that it drove the Forite Order to make an early declaration of existence. This sped up negotiations with Poison Clan over a protectorate. Ironically, Sajasabie's attacks only made FORA take steps to strengthen itself all the quicker. The Forite-TURA War: February 24–26, 2010 Origins of the Conflict The second full-scale war of FORA originated as a raid by SirPantalone against what he thought to be a weak, defenseless nation-Kythera. Because of this, the Tsar recognized a state of war on February 24, 2010—and the Forite Armed Forces were dispatched. In a joint effort, the government launched a pre-emptive assault on the rest of TURA's members, and counter-attacked the Shark Isles. Within half a day, the Shark Isles NS dropped from around 2400 to only 800, and they had lost 20 points of technology. After the Initial Blitz TURA lost 2000 NS in a single day, although their purchase of dozens of airplanes meant that the Forite Order was denied the skies. FORA continued to own the ground war, though, and steadily reduced TURA infrastructure at the rate of about 100 infra a day per nation. Duffman795 attempted to bring in every possible ally, despite TURA's lack of formal treaties. His efforts were mildly successful, as the United Nations briefly threatened the Forite Order until Princeps set them straight on the situation. Although FORA kept Poison Clan abreast of all major developments in the war, the war was fought on FORA's side without resorting to help from their protector. Victory TURA submitted to terms, surrendering 100 tech to FORA in exchange for peace. Duffman795 fled to United Purple Nations, who helped oversee the conclusion of the terms. Operation Clam Bake: March 14–18 Origins of the Conflict FORA, having been raided twice already, was not in a forgiving mood when their member Eusebius was raided by roadkilla9 of the alliance Blue Oyster Cult. Therefore, the Forite Order decided to make an example of the entire Blue Oyster Cult, proclaiming not a war but a revenge raid on OWF. The Raid's Progress The Blue Oyster Cult was driven from 9200 NS to 8400 NS in the first day of fighting, and the subsequent FORA blitz at update has driven them down to 5600 NS, and caused the desertion of a TBOC member to the First Earth Battalion. brownto of the First Earth Battalion then interjected himself upon the raid, threatening destruction to a Forite that was attacking the deserted member. FEB soon backed down from those statements, but they went on to provoke Operation Infinite Dickery. FORA's raid declaration was trolled by one Mr. Damsky, who agreed to a duel with Tidy Bowl Man's smaller nation and lost. After that, FORA seemed to win the propaganda war. Victory and Aftermath The Blue Oyster Cult was been left a broken shell of itself, and was largely peaced out except for the nation that started it all, roadkilla9. This was partly for mercy's sake, but partly so FORA could pivot and strike its next target, the First Earth Battalion, in Operation Infinite Dickery. Operation Infinite Dickery: March 19-Present Casus Belli The First Earth Battalion had been involved in Operation Clam Bake by threatening to attack FORA for raiding TBOC. A post on OWF seemed to indicate that FEB and TBOC considered themselves to be a single alliance under two AAs. For all these reasons, but mainly for tech lust and boredom, the Forite Order initiated Operation Infinite Dickery on March 19. Progress of the War brownto, leader of FEB, began complaining about the unfairness of the situation immediately, to Princeps' amusement. He then left his own AA to take refuge in Iunctus, but as the FORA government has good personal relations with one of their Triumvirs the situation is expected to be resolved handily in FORA's favor. FEB lost 10,000 NS within the first two days of fighting, both from the relentless onslaught of the FORA attack and from several key desertions. End of the War Operation Infinite Dickery wound down after the original wars were peaced out, and the FEB AA was largely abandoned. Tsar Princeps and Tidy Bowl Man felt that the point had been made and enough tech stolen, and declared success. FEB would later regroup, but still remembers the raid as the nadir of their fortunes. Merge with Poison Clan After two months of independence and four utterly victorious conflicts, the Forite Order contemplated merging with Poison Clan when they heard that Poison Clan had offered. Knowing that an invite like that wasn't commonplace, Tidy Bowl Man and Tsar Princeps agreed to merge FORA, sending the alliance's most active fighters to Poison Clan and the semi-actives to other friendly alliances. FORA officially ceased to exist as an independent alliance on April 10, 2010, but the membership of FORA lives on structurally in Poison Clan's Theta Battalion, and Theta Battalion continues to roll people for fun and tech to this very day. Summary of the Rules of the FORA : Full text of the FORA rules 1-3) Princeps is absolute ruler of the Fora, may choose to have elections but doesn't have to, and can annul the results anytime, and can hire and fire officers at will. 4) All prospective members must be registered and active on the forums. 5) Diplomats wishing an embassy must also remain active on the forums. 6) The FORA government must approve all use of nukes, and all raids. 7) The FORA government may silence its members in public, but guarantees their free speech on the internal forums. 8) Verbatim copypasta of a Fora meme. 9) Princeps may alter or abolish the Rules at any time, and any powers not otherwise mentioned reside with Princeps or his government. External links * FORA Forums - Official CN Forums * ForaAugusta.com - Off-Topic Forums